


How Long Will I Love You?

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel In Heaven, Dean in Heaven, Dean's final death, Eternal Destiel, Final Death, Heaven, Last Episode, M/M, No Spoilers, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Supernatural ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Just a little soulmate thing I wrote because I didn't want to study for midterms last week. Basically it's just a little Destiel headcanon for the very last time Dean dies in Supernatural's last episode.This is the AU where when you meet your soulmate, the time you're given together appears on your skin over your heart. And yes, the title is from the Ellie Goulding song and I don't own the lyrics (duh)





	How Long Will I Love You?

_How long will I love you?_

 

For as long as he could remember, people had asked Dean why he was so interested in hooking up with so many random girls. The girls themselves would lay in bed with him after they’d finished, tracing their hands over his bare chest and wondering why someone like Dean wouldn’t just want to wait for the right person, the one who would make the hidden number appear over the previously unmarked skin and tell him how much time he’d have with his soulmate.

 

The answer he always gave was that it didn’t matter- when he found his soulmate, he’d stay with them. There wasn’t any point in waiting; what if you met them and you only had days, weeks, minutes with them before they were ripped away from you again?

 

But that wasn’t the real truth. He hid behind it, told himself over and over again that it was what he really believed, when he knew it wasn’t. He wouldn’t even tell Sam- his poor, hopelessly romantic brother who still believed- that Dean didn’t ever think he’d find who he was meant to be with. He was a hunter, after all, and hunters didn’t have happy endings.

 

That was, until one day he looked in the mirror, and there it was. He’d pulled off his shirt for the first time since digging himself out of his own grave (he still wasn’t even going to think about that until he was in a much more intoxicated state), and there was a handprint on his shoulder.

 

But there was also a shadow across the center of his chest, right where a soulmate number might have been. With a frown, he pulled the dusty shirt back on and decided that both the shadow and the handprint must’ve just been effects from being in Hell. There’s no way he could possibly get out of somewhere like that without a few scars, right?

 

It wasn’t until another day, years and years after that moment, when he turned to his blue-eyed angel and realized why his number had never shown up. His body had been rebuilt before he’d been taken from Hell, and there was only one person he had met there. But it wasn’t a person, after all, and soulmate clocks were meant for _humans_ , not angels.

 

He knew even before he took his last shuddering breath and everything went dark for the very last time, before he woke up and found the same angel staring at him, those same eyes shining with love and grace as they welcomed him to his own personal heaven.

 

So he’d been right- his number had never shown up. It hadn’t needed to. The shadow wasn’t a zero, or a glitch. No. It was a symbol of something eternal- for a love story that would _never_ have a number to end it.

 

And finally, _finally_ , he knew the answer to the simple question that had been the source of all his life’s pain and suffering.

 

_How long will I love you?_

 

**_As long as stars are above you_ **

**_And longer if I can..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda odd how for me a 'happy ending' for Dean involves him dying but honestly we all know that's how it's going to end. I'm just hoping both WInchesters end up in heaven...if they don't I don't even know what I'll do.


End file.
